Happily Ever After
by KOKOroprINCess
Summary: “This is all your fault Sasuke-kun,” Sasuke snorted making the adult Haruno even madder. “How so?” Sasuke raised his brows. “Sakura didn’t believes in ‘Happily Ever After’ anymore,”
1. ONE

**Title:** Happily Ever After

**Genre:** Humor/ romance

**Summary:** "This is all your fault Sasuke-kun," Sasuke snorted making the adult Haruno even madder. "How so?" Sasuke raised his brows. "Sakura didn't believes in 'Happily Ever After' anymore,"

**ONE**

--------------

I cursed myself silently as the red stop figure lightens up just as I reached the zebra crossing. Honking buzzes through the air and people busying themselves either with chatting, texting or on the phone.

I sigh inwardly as I look at the moving cars on the street. The school is almost one kilometer from my house and yet my mother refused to drive me because she has the whole _'destined encounter' _going on in her head.

She loves love, I mean the whole _cliché-but-sweet-romantic-love_ thing. She watches too much romance drama and she believes, by having **me** _walking to school_ by foot would increase the chances of me meeting my _fated ones_ (as she called them).

"Think about it, as you walk aimlessly

_(I don't walk aimlessly…my aim obviously would be the school)_

your heels suddenly got stuck in a tiny hole,

_(you know I __**always**__ wear flats) _

or falls…

_(I'm not that clumsy, you know how flexible I am)_

or knock into your fated one

_(hello! I've got prefect eyesight I can obviously dodge people)_

…and immediately falls in love…

_(there's nothing stopping you isn't it?)_

…and then, you two would keep looking at each other as you part

_(I'm speechless)_

and by destiny, you two met again…

_(I'm totally speechless!)_

at the school,

_(I can't listen to this anymore)_

or at your favorite bookstore

_(that's a lie….hello! we just moved, therefore there's no single 'my favorite' thing going on yet in this town)_

or at the just opened café

_(…)_

or at the…

_(this is not gonna end isn't it?)_

Think about it. Isn't it great dear?" She finally stops her fantasies about my non-existence love life ignoring my thoughts which I clearly voiced out loud and clear. Thus, bringing me in my current situation, which is **me **walking to school when my mom is clearly capable of driving me all the way to school on her way to her new workplace.

You probably have it figured, but my family consist of only me and my mom (and her weird theory of love). They just had a divorce, which reasons they (try to) hide from me since my mom don't want the whole _me-turning-bad-and-depressed-due-to-mom-and-dad-conflict _thing going on.

"We don't love each other anymore," is what my mom told me with a totally made-up convincing expression as if I'm a mere two years old child when I saw the divorced papers. But I didn't pry more into it (not like I was asking in the first place) since I know how hurt my mom had been (..and well, I know the real reason already).

Since my mom loves love, she obviously believes in 'happily ever after' and deeply loved my father very much, but clearly my father didn't feel as much (although I heard him begging my mother not to leave him the night my mother presents him with the papers claiming that he still loves her) since he keep on cheating on my mom with some other younger girls (which I happen to saw couple of times). But I think he do love mother, he's just too stupid and too egoistic. After the divorce, my mom got a full custody of me, which I gladly comply and we decided (more like her only) to moved and starting anew.

* * *

"Go ahead and introduced yourself," I can't help but stare at the masked figure in front of me who is supposedly to be my homeroom teacher (he doesn't sounds like he got a cold and the fact that his skin looks young but his hair are all grey amazed me). Upon arriving at the school (rather reluctantly) I immediately head to the principal office and was brought to _this_ teacher who's known as Hatake Kakashi and he brought me to his class while mumbling about _'having to come early to class' _to himself.

"Haruno Sakura," ...and I ended it. I don't really do introduction since it's obviously going to be useless anyway, not like these people are going to pay attention and actually remembers a thing about I say (I even saw people throwing paper plane at each other...what are they? Two?). In fact, they won't even remember my name I bet. Except for the pink thing going on about me. Yeah, believed it or not I've got pink hair as in naturally bubblegum pink hair.

"…cold," Kakashi-sensei (he insisted on being called by his first name) raised his right brows as he looked at me probably anticipating a more exaggerated introduction. I just smile awkwardly at his remarks.

The class went on pretty normal afterwards, Kakashi assigned a set of exercise (he's also my math teacher) and went on reading a suspicious looking (even his giggle creeps me out) orange novel by the title _'come come paradise' _(is he really a teacher?).

I almost yelped as a crumple piece of paper lands on my table suddenly. I stare at it for approximately 3 minutes before turning around searching for the responsible twerp that I'm gonna beat up afterwards.

I stopped at a grinning idiot blonde who practically screamed 'I did it but I'm innocent' on his face. I narrowed my eyes at him and he motioned his finger pointing to his desk asking me to read. I frowned and a smirk makes it way on my face.

I lifted up the crumpled paper showing it to him who in return nods furiously and soon turns devastated and me smirking triumph and the paper flying freely outside the building.

The cycle pretty much continues (minus my triumph smirking) for several times before I grow impatient and finally gave up (seriously this guy has so much endurance).

**[Hey! I'm Uzumaki Naruto. If you have any question just ask the great me.]**

There, I read it and crumpled it back and throw it out again.

**[Hey! Come on. I'm bored~ Let's chat ^^]**

**[Neeeee Sakura-chan. Don't ignore me.]**

**[Sakura-chan where did you come from?]**

**[Sakura-chan do you have a boyfriend?]**

_[Hey! I'm don't-care-whoever-or-whatever-you-are-and-obviously-don't-want-to-be-bothered-and-don't-want-to-be-called-Sakura-chan-by-the-retarded-you. If you have any questions do not ask me!]_

To add, I even take the initiative to glare at him and finally no more crumpled papers were seen on my desk.

"Sakura-chan!" I blinked twice as I saw Uzumaki Naruto plopping down his chin on my desk in front of me.

"Yes, Uzumaki Naruto-san?" I replied, Kakashi-sensei's period is already over and English was supposed to follows after.

"No! No! Just call me Naruto," The blonde grin like an idiot and took a chair from the seat in front of mine and pull it over to sit. "Ehe…I actually thought you're gonna brush me off and were totally prepared,"

"I don't like people bothering me during lesson," I do have the urge of brushing him off just now though but decide to be nice considering his endurance.

"Ah! Is that so? I thought you're cold, just like _teme_!" I never thought this guy could be so loud. I mean, I'm just right in front of him and just him talking sounds like yelling.

"Hey, isn't the teacher supposed to have entered by now?" I asked, doodling randomly on my notebook.

"Hmm don't know. I don't mind even if the teacher didn't come in though," Naruto grins somehow make me smile. "Hey _teme_! Where is Kurenai-sensei?" I jumped slightly as Naruto suddenly screamed looking over behind my seat.

"Hn,"

I turned around on impulse and immediately look front again. Naruto frown and suddenly lean closer to me.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?"

"Nothing! Nothing is wrong," That came out rather intense. I smile to reassure him but it turns awkward. "…guess the English teacher is late huh?" its so obvious that I was trying to change the topic.

"Yeah, oi _teme_! Don't just _'hn-ed'_ me. You're our class representative," and thank god for Naruto's idiocy. His attention turns to the one behind me.

* * *

As soon as the bells ring, I (try to) walk calmly and quickly out of the class eager to escape from this cruel reality. I sigh in relieve as I'm far enough from my classroom, wrinkles appear on my forehead as I think harder.

I should have known. Mother was overly enthusiastic and it would explain her whole exaggerate explanation regarding _'destined encounter' _this morning. I'm going to kill her!

"Sakura-chan," I yelped as Naruto greeted me from behind and accidentally punched him on the nose.

"Ah, I'm sorry Naruto. You…_haha_ you surprised me," I managed an awkward laugh as I turned around to find out Naruto cupping his nose. That got to hurt since I put a lot of strength in that punch.

"No worries Sakura-chan, I'm fine," Naruto raised one of his hands to assure me but I knew better. I sigh taking out my tissue pack.

"Let me see it Naruto," Naruto moves his hand and redness covers his nose, I let out a sudden laugh, he looks like Rudolph and it's not even winter.

"What Sakura-chan?"

"Nothing," I smile meekly and just shoved him a piece of tissue. "I'm glad it's nothing serious,"

"Told you so,"

I think that I must have done something bad in my previous life, I mean I keep meeting people I would rather avoid in my whole life. I almost screamed when Naruto, who kindly enough to offer me to eat lunch together direct me towards a table full of people in which a beautiful blonde includes. Her hair, eyes, figure of speech and the way she move haven't change at all.

"Guys, this is Sakura-chan. Well, Hinata-chan met her already, she's a transfer student in our class," Even though I tell myself over and over not to stare at her, my eyes seems to have mind of its own.

"Sakura?" I can sense a really surprised voice came out of her mouth and I can feel my mouth distort a little.

"Ah, hey?" I greeted totally unsure what to do. Should I leave? Or should I just pretend I didn't remember her.

"You haven't really change all these years huh," leave, yeah I should leave.

"What, you know her Ino?" I flinched upon hearing her name. I can't believe I'll be hearing my best friend's name again err..ex-best friend. I gulped.

"Know her? That would be an understatement," Ino smirked, totally had me at the tip of her fingers.

The atmosphere suddenly turned tense. Everyone else on the table just remains silent probably figure out the source of the tensed atmosphere. I was ready to leave and had already turned around when suddenly the number one person I refused to meet again was standing right in front of me. That causes a sudden action of me turning back.

"Oh, hey _teme_. Where were you?" Unfortunately the one person I hope to save me is totally clueless of the current situation.

"I better leave, thanks for the invite though Naruto," I immediately take my leave out of the cafeteria, refusing to turn back although I heard Naruto calling me.

Maybe I've done something bad towards Naruto in my past life, that's why he's making me meet these people I don't want to. I'm getting a transfer back. I don't care even if I have to live in a dormitory back in Suna. I'll even get myself expelled if my mother refused to do so.

* * *

The rest of the day is even worst. Every single time, I have to be careful not to mistakenly turn around. Even after the school ended, I abruptly stand up and almost run into _him_ who is already right beside me. But he just continues to ignore me (thankfully) and I survive the day.

The walk to home feels unnecessarily longer when compared to heading to school this morning. I sigh heavily while looking up into the sky. How could I have forgotten my own hometown? It doesn't even feel nostalgic walking around here again. Nothing reminds me of the past, except for 'those' two at school. I feel like I've been deceived (which totally true). She even goes as far as quitting her favourite job back in Suna.

Oh my god! That gotta be it! She was asking me over and over whether I'm excited or not to be moving **back** to Konoha! (...and I thought she had lost her mind).

For all my life, my childhood life mostly I spend in Suna and I barely remember my own hometown (but I do remember perfectly what happen at the said town though). We had moved when I was four (I think) and I didn't even bother to remember the name of my hometown which I do not want to set foot in again.

I stopped abruptly as I feel vibration from the left pocket of my uniform. Flipping my phone open, my face finally lit up as I read the caller ID displayed on the screen.

"Te-"

_"Sakura-chan!!"_ looks like she's faster than me. I giggle as I squinted my left eye from her screaming.

"Yes, good to hear you're all cheerful Temari," I greeted finally smiling contently for the day.

_"We missed you Sa-chan,"_ I let out a laugh as I hear Kankuro's voice whom I recognize very well and the only one who calls me 'Sa-chan'. Temari must have put her phone on loudspeaker.

"I miss you guys too! ...and it's been only two days,"

_"So, how's your new school?"_ my smile turned upside down as I reminisce the events occurring during lunch time.

"_Sa-chan?" _

"I don't think I can survive another day at school without you guys," I confessed almost wailing. Get this, I seldom wails...

"_Then just transfer back, you can live with us. There's no need for you to move into the dormitory,"_ another masculine voice makes me grin even wider as I recognize him very well.

"What, you were there Gaara? Should have said something earlier," I exclaimed totally forgetting about my previous worries.

"_He's just sulking since you decided to leave after all. But I guess, he can't resist your whining,"_ Temari explained. I can totally see her grinning mischievously at Gaara right now who in turn only glares back.

Me and Gaara go way back. The day I enters Suna Kindergartenwe stick together like glue. No, not like how you imagine, we're just best friend. Yeah, says who girls can't be best friends with guys? It's happening and you should just shut up and learn to accept it.

"That's **reaaaaaallly** tempting. In fact I wanted to pack up all my things right this moment, took the earliest train available to Suna. But, I only have one mother in this life and I'm not gonna leave her alone. Especially at this time, she needs me, period," I admit that my mother may seem happy-go-lucky and gets on my nerve every time she opens her mouth going on about her weird theory of love, but deep inside her heart she's breaking silently trying to piece her 'un-repairable' self back together.

"_Well yeah, about your mother…we're very sorry. But, you can still come and visits us sometimes right?"_

"Of course! I wish vacation comes early," I sigh and we proceed to a more favorable topic.

* * *

"Yo, Sakura-chan," I almost dropped my cell phone right that moment.

"Na…Naruto," I'm actually going for the calm and composed look but clearly I failed miserably and end up with a distorted smile.

"What's wrong with you Sakura-chan? You've been really weird. Or is that your usual behavior?"

"Are you done or not?" I tensed up immediately as I heard his voice for the first time. I had realized Naruto is with him but I didn't expect for him to speak.

"Right, wanna hop in Sakura-chan?"

"Erm…that… it's okay! I love walking you see,"

"Come on, it's not much trouble anyway,"

"Really…it's o-"

"Just get in woman!"

I think I'm going to pray and ask for forgiveness from Kami-sama for whatever sin I've done in my past life…

…and to Naruto also.

The journey to my house is just like I expected, really tense. It was mostly Naruto who's doing the talking and I would sometime answers with a nod or 'yeah' and 'hmm'.

Uchiha Sasuke on the other hand, just remains silent and his eyes fixed on the road. Even when Naruto introduced us he just remains calm not showing any reaction that he knows me or whatsoever when I'm on the other hand have difficulty to even breathe and my heart is pounding like crazy.

"Bye Sakura-chan," I just smile at Naruto who waved frantically at me. They had dropped me off right in front of my house. I guess he didn't remember me after all. Though it's kind of ridiculous since there's no way he would forget a childhood friend with a naturally pink hair. However, for now, that seems to be what I wanted to believe…or hope so.

* * *

**I think…that could have turned out better, but no matter how much I try and change it over and over again, I still can't get the impact I wanted. It just won't come out. So yeah, try not to flame, constructive critics are appreciated though**

…**and yes if you've read my previous story, it's been deleted. I've left it for so long and still don't have a good flow of plot. The story just kinda died and I decided to delete it (it's not even that good anyway). But I hope I have more endurance to actually finish this one.**

**That being said… yes, no actual plot yet but it's getting there. Also, English is not my first language, so bear with the grammatical errors and incorrect sentence structures (Do tell me about it though). I know I've got broken English (LoL).  
**

**REVIEW makes me update**


	2. TWO

**Title:** Happily Ever After

**Genre:** Humor/ Romance

**Summary:** "This is all your fault Sasuke-kun," Sasuke snorted making the adult Haruno even madder. "How so?" Sasuke raised his brows. "Sakura didn't believes in 'Happily Ever After' anymore,"

**TWO**

--------------

I'm tired…

Even though I've just woken up I'm feeling tired already whenever I'm thinking about school.

"Ah…I don't wanna go to school," I whined as I pulled the comforter covering my body completely.

"Sakura-chan! Are you awake? Get up now! You need to go to school!" She's happy, too happy. I sighed, why do I have to be such a responsible and sensible daughter? Why can't I just abandon her and get a transfer back to Suna? She's a grown up for god sake, she can takes care of herself. "Sakura-chan! You need to make breakfast! I'll be late!" Right… because my parent just got divorced and my mother is heartbroken…and the fact that she practically can't live without me.

Letting out a really long sigh I get out of my bed and headed towards the bathroom to wash my face.

"Kya! It's pancake today," I stare silently at the adult version of me…correction the '_non-pink-hair_ adult version of me'. Although I resemble my mother so much, her hair isn't pink…

…and yes the pink hair genetic came from my father (who obviously dyed his hair black since middle school…as my mother told me…yes they knew each other since middle school, my mother's obsessed with love remember?).

"Itadakimasu!" _[1] _I snorted at my mother's usual childish behavior and head on upstairs to get ready.

"I'm leaving now!" I replied with a simple _'kay_ to my mother's unnecessary cheerful screaming. I stare silently at my reflected figure in the body-length mirror which I had begged my mother to buy for me before we moved into Konoha. What is there to worry for Sakura? Uchiha Sasuke is obviously ignoring you and the fact that Yamanaka Ino is in different class makes it even better. That's right! I can definitely do this!

* * *

Okay I take that back, even though I've been positive, thinking that the day couldn't be as worst as yesterday it certainly is. Guess I can't underestimate the power of karma after all. Crap, I knew I forgot to do something before bed yesterday! Now, _Kami-sama [2]_ is mad since I didn't even ask for forgiveness.

Right now, Yamanaka Ino is walking towards me with her unbelievable long legs (how come she got taller than me when in fact I am taller than her when we were four? I hate puberty) and me frantically thinking of a way to escape but ended up standing right in front of the school entrance looking like an idiot.

"Good morning Sakura," Ino's dazzling smile makes me gulped down my throat since I knew that smile very well.

--------------

_["Sa-ku-ra," I was silently playing by myself in the sandbox when Ino had come over to me wearing a very dazzling smile on her face._

"_What is it Ino-chan?" I had asked with an innocent look in my eyes._

"_Here, it's for you," Ino had handed me a very nice, sparkly piece of bracelet. She even puts it on me herself._

"_Eeeeeh? Really? This is for me?"_

"_Yes, this is for Sakura-chan. Because you're my best friend," I flinched slightly as she said the word best friend, after all Ino's idea of best friend seems a bit 'different' than normal._

_."Kids! It's time for lunch! Come in and washed your hands," a teacher had come out and few kids stopped playing and started to enter the building._

_My face lit up since I've been very hungry (my mom don't know how to cook and dad wakes up late to buy me a breakfast) and I stands up getting rid of the sands that got stuck on my clothes._

"_Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!" All of sudden, Ino suddenly scattered the sand castle (which took me two hours to built) and messing up her hair and clothes. _

"_Wha…What is it Ino-chan?" The teacher had ran over to us and tried to calm down the crying Ino. I was so surprised that I just stand there doing nothing._

"_Sa…Sakura-chan…" I fall into a deeper confusion as Ino started pointing fingers at me. The teacher looked at me and I shook my head violently although I didn't know what is going on. (Guess it's a kid intuition)_

"_What is it Ino-chan?"_

"_Sakura-chan, she took my bracelet," I was more shocked when I saw tears falling down her face. My eyes went wide and I started to shook my head again as the teacher looked at me with a stern look. "I…I just wanted to show it to her…But…but she…wanted it…and just…took it from me," Ino had said between hiccup and my face turns pale. I know that the teacher is not going to believe me since the evidence is clearly pointing on me._

"_Sakura-chan!"_

"_But…I…didn't…she…I…" that was the first time I experience Ino's dazzling smile and I would rather avoid her whenever she approached me with such smile. Guess I make a mistake about the whole ex-best friend thing about me and Ino. We were never best friend (is what I believe…Ino on the other hand thinks that we are) I'm more of a kid who is bullied by Ino back then.]_

--------------

I think it was due to lack of exposure to that _dazzling smile_ after I left that I finds it's hard to avoid her today.

"What's wrong Sakura? Are you sick? You look really pale," I flinched slightly as Ino puts her palm on my forehead comparing it with hers. "Doesn't seem like a fever," try fear and feeling of hostility.

"What are you doing? Don't try to fool me Yamanaka, I knew you well, there's no need for you to pretend. You may be able to trample all over me back then, but I was a kid okay? A kid! Time flies, I've grown and I can bite back!" is what I have in mind, but my mouth seems to have its own words "Pale? What are you talking about? I'm perfectly fine," I can feel myself shrinking smaller and smaller as she smiles at me again and again.

"Really?" I nodded frantically like a child. I was more perplexed when she suddenly let out a huge laughter. She even holds her stomach and I can see trace of tears from the corner of her eyes. All of a sudden I feel offended and blood rushes to my face making my face looks flustered. "Sorry, sorry," she stops to resume her laughter.

I was about to stomp away when she grab my wrist stopping me.

"Wait, wait, Sakura. Okay, I'm sorry, I just can't hold it you know? You're so funny and cute that I just had to," did she just call me cute? "Right, I forgot you didn't have any sense of humor,"

"I didn't have any sense of humor? Tell me Yamanaka Ino which conduct of yours during our kindergarten days actually involves humor?" I snapped

"It didn't? You know I thought they're all funny!" I turned to glare at her. "Okay wow! Touché! Fine, I admit it's not funny. I thought it was okay back then. I was a kid! I realized it now that it's not and you're hurt about it. You should have just go ahead and says it funny you know. What a way to make me feel guilty," She thought it was okay? She was a kid? Hello! I was a kid myself too and you expect me to make fun of it and not feel anything about it?

"I don't get you,"

"Well, point is…I feel sorry and I regret ever treating you that way okay. I should have treated you better and I really miss you since you left. How come you didn't tell me?"

"Don't you have a very good idea about it?"

"But I thought we were best friend. True, I tease you a lot…but doesn't mean-"

"I was** bullied** Ino. By you nonetheless, any normal child wouldn't think it as how best friend relationship seems like!"

"Geez, do you really need to make me feel guilty every time you speak? I apologized already okay,"

"…and I find it hard to believe. Look Ino, we're grown up already, I've moved on and you're too (probably), and I take it you're matured enough to know that bullying people do not makes you feel better, or superior. If you still want to though, do me a favor and find someone else," there's no way a single apology can make me believe her in an instance. I might have forgiven her, but a trust is something you gotta build for a long time, not from a single apology.

* * *

The rest of the day turns to be far more worst than yesterday. I had thought that should settle it between me and Ino during our 'talk' this morning but it seems it didn't.

Ino has now turned into a stalker. Every time she had the opportunity, she would come by our class and (try to) talk to me. If there were lesson going on she would simply walk into the class and took a seat beside me (forcing the guy who originally sat beside me to gave up his seat) ignoring the weird stares she's getting and asked the teacher to just resume (and she would simply walked out whenever she got a call from her classmate telling her that her lesson had started).

When there's self study, she would pull a chair (from the poor guy who sat beside me…I got a feeling that he's gonna be Ino's bully target…or is he one already?) and sit next to me clinging closely acting all friendly.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto whispered to me as soon as Ino is out of sight. "Are you and Ino…like this?" I dropped my pencil as Naruto lift his pinky finger indicating that Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino are lovers. "Don't worry, I like it. Kinky…" I throw an eraser to his head and turn to front huffing.

"Sakura!" Do not turn around, do not turn around, do not- "Hey, Sakura! It's bad to ignore when people is calling you know," Ino had appeared mysteriously in front of me (damn her and her long legs) once again locking her arms with mine.

"Ino,"

"Come on, let's eat lunch together," without my consent, Ino just dragged me together with her to the cafeteria.

* * *

The fact that I managed to make some friends due to Ino makes me worry a bit. Even during our kindergarten days, it was also due to Ino that I make some friends (whom also make me their bully target)

"So, you guys have known each other since kindergarten?" Tenten had asked looking suspicious. I mean of course she would, concerning that I ran away yesterday.

"Yeah, we're best friend!" Ino added clinging closer to me, I feel suffocating. Maybe this is a new way of bullying?

"Hmm…but why did you ran away yesterday?" way to be subtle. Tenten looks like someone who doesn't like it when someone new entered their circle, a suspicious one at that.

Upon arriving at their table, Ino had given me a brief introduction about her friends. Hyuuga Hinata is the one that's in the same class as me, every time I saw her she was always fidgeting and it looks like she's shy with strangers (not like I know how she's like with her friends though). Tenten is the cute girl with two buns, she acts tomboyish and rough despite her appearance though. Right at the end of the table, the boy who is sleeping silently is called Shikamaru, Ino said that all he does is just sleep and it's a real mystery how he remains a genius despite the constant snooze. There's also another Hyuuga, who turns out to be Hinata's cousin, Hyuuga Neji. He seems like the type that cares a lot about proper etiquette which shocked me when Ino told me that he and Tenten are dating. The most mysterious one though is Aburame Shino. He just sits silently the whole time wearing pair of round sunglasses and half of his face was covered. Ino said that he always just keep to himself and sometimes act creepy. Inuzuka Kiba though is just like Naruto, but they're not really the best of friend, they argue at every little thing. It's pure headache I tell you. Akimichi Chouji on the other hand is a glutton…err… food lover. He would kill me if I call him that, or fatty, he's a pretty sensitive guy.

"Well…" I don't really feel like answering, but Tenten's face doesn't really give me that option. So, what should I do?

1. Tell the truth

-

2. Brush it off

-

3. Run away

-

Well, as it seems that option 3 is out of question since Ino is clinging to me like an octopus, option 2 is most likely impossible since Tenten is looking at me with murderous intent…

In the midst of me deciding on my decision, Tenten's face turn from murderous to… is she blushing? It's like a reflex arc, my head immediately turns toward Naruto who is whispering something in Tenten's ear and like an effectors organ, my leg immediately launch a low kick (with a lot of force) at Naruto's left leg (I was aiming for his male genitalia but o well) resulting in him screaming loudly.

"I wouldn't say me and Ino as best friend," Yes, telling the truth is the most reliable option…as of now. At this point on, everyone seems to be interested in what really happen between me and Ino. Ino on the other hand just sigh.

Tenten immediately regain her composure after giving another hit on Naruto's head (that looks like it reaaaaaallly hurt). She looks at me frowning her brows puzzled with my answer. I took a deep breath and look at her seriously brushing Ino's clingy hand on the process.

"Let just say, it's pretty awkward and I wasn't ready yet," I added not really intending to tell her more than that.

Tenten doesn't seem to be satisfied though, she's looking at Ino right now making more wrinkles appear on her forehead.

"Alright, I confessed! Remember during that one slumber party we had? When you guys ask what's one thing I regret most in my life during truth or dare?" Ino finally speaks up which worries me a bit since I know how clever she is at twisting words.

"Ino-chan…you don't mean," it's the first time I hear Hinata's voice (other than the 'hi' she said during our introduction) and it sounds almost like whispering, but cute though.

"You mean she's that girl?" Tenten asked pointing at me. I feel a bit offended, didn't she knows it's rude to point at people? "The one you always bullied?" I flinched as I heard the word bully, I haven't expect Ino to tell them everything…heck, I didn't even expect Ino to talk about me ever.

"Tease! I was just teasing!" I make a face at Ino "Fine! Yes the one I bully!" Turns out that even Hinata and Tenten were making a face.

"No wonder she run away," Chouji finally speaks, I was a bit perplexed though, I thought he wasn't paying any attention to our conversation but just towards the food in front of him (in which he's still chewing…I swear it's multiplied every time I look at it). Ino just glares at him.

"Wow! I can't believed you would still befriend her despite all that," Tenten speaks, the murderous intent she had previously has been completely replaced with an amused one.

"I don't really have any option did I?" I replied reluctantly. Tenten replied with an 'I see' as she saw how clingy Ino is.

"But…I don't think…Ino-chan has any…bad intention…and…she…really regret…about everything that…she's done to you," Hinata added and Tenten just nodded.

"It isn't that simple Hinata. Don't be so naïve," Hinata flinched and agreed with her cousin rather reluctantly. I glance at Neji from the corner of my eyes, he didn't even look at our way once and have been reading the whole time and still manage to catch what we were talking about.

"Tch! You don't have to be so strict Neji. Well, what you say may be right, but it wouldn't hurt trying," Tenten added which Neji didn't retaliate and just ignore.

I turned towards Ino who have been surprisingly quiet the whole time. Although her hands were still clinging on me her face was looking down…

Is she crying?

"I'm really sorry Sakura. I really didn't think that…I-" Gah! Why the hell does she has to cry? I'm really weak against crying people because I don't really know what to do. Come to think of it, that's also the reason why I started hanging out with her. I lifted my head to seek for help but Hinata and Tenten just shook their head, apparently even they didn't know what to do.

"Well, haha what's with acting all serious suddenly Ino…" Okay I admit that, that was very bad. She's sniffling now. "Well, I guess I don't really mind all that anymore after all. It's been twelve years after all, I won't even remember about it if I hadn't met you again,"

"Really?" She replied between sobs. I nod and replied with a 'yeah'. I'm not really sure if I'm doing the right thing though.

"Plus, the reason you did all that was probably because you were stressed out right?" I ask not really bother about the answer though.

"Still…I shouldn't…" she's still sniffling and I'm starting to freak out. At this point, everyone refused to meet my eyes. (Damn them, what kind of friends are they?) "Even though, I'm jealous that you still had your mother and that your father always pays attention to you…I still don't have the rights to…" I sigh in defeat. I know that her mother died right after she was born and on top of that, her father rarely is home making her thinks that her father hates her, resulting in her hating herself for killing her mother…and that the reason she bullied me is because she's jealous of me. But, to hear it myself…actually makes me mad a little.

"Then, how about we start over?" I know that by doing this I actually lost to her, but I don't really know how to console her, I'm not that evil okay or _emo_ at that. She may have bullied me really bad before, but she seems pretty sincere this time…plus, it wouldn't hurt to trust her now…right?

"Oi _teme! [3]_" I flinched as I heard the one cursed word coming out of Naruto's mouth. I knew it was too peaceful for me for _Kami_ to just send Ino to torment me. "Where've you been," I tried my hardest not to look at him and just concentrate on the task at hand, which is stopping Ino from crying.

"What's with her?" I heard a loud 'thump' in my heart as I heard his voice for the first time of the day.

"Girls stuff," Tenten replied smiling (I think). My eyes are still looking at Ino.

"Do you really mean it?" why does Ino have to pick the worst time possible? …and of all places, why does 'he' have to sit in front of me?

"Yeah," I replied with a distort smile. Still looking at Ino, I can feel that Sasuke's looking at me.

"Why's she here?" Does he have to be that rude? It's not like I bother him or anything. Wait a minute, maybe…maybe he had finally remember me? This could be bad…I gulped as my head stay still eyes focusing on now the smiling Ino.

"Do you have to be that rude Sasuke?" Ino, who had finally stops crying and calmed down look up. Sakura, you have to get out of her…no matter what! Okay, first I'll have to knocked out Ino, then- "She's Haruno Sakura and she have all the rights to be here caused she's my best friend," erm…I only said that we could start over…doesn't mean we're best friend Ino… no that's not important, Sakura focused on your escape.

"Hn,"

"Now, that I think of it…if Sakura knew Ino since four…doesn't that mean you knew Sasuke too?" I swear my heart skip a beat as Tenten said that. If Sasuke hasn't remembered me, he did now. I haven't even thought about phase two of my escape! That's it Sakura, stop thinking and just get out of here!

"Nope," My hand stop abruptly as I was about to hit Ino… I can't believe I'm saying this, but from now on I'm going to worship Ino. "Well, they haven't really met. Sakura only have me as her friend since she moved too early,"

"Harasser," Neji corrected and Tenten snickered.

Don't take this the wrong way, I'm grateful enough that Sasuke did so, but it makes me wonder why did he just stay silent? I mean even if Ino said that, doesn't mean he has to play along…or is this their strategy of making me trust them and then they're going to hurt me again? I doubt that.

It's true that Sasuke too often bullied me back in the day (the whole reason why I want to avoid him)…but he never collaborates with Ino in doing so. Plus, he would always save me whenever someone else bullied me…however, when it comes to bullying, he's the worst. So, if you expect any kind of romance to fly in the air between me and Sasuke just because he saves me from being bullied…just keep that to yourself, I'm definitely not a masochist.

I looked at Ino suspiciously, and she in turn gives me this _don't-worry-and-just-trust-me-on-this_ look. Although I know that look is just so wrong in every way, I decided to trust her…

…for now.

* * *

I am a hypocrite…why you ask? Because even though I've decided to trust Ino during lunch break (which is a few minutes ago), I'm still wary of Sasuke when we are back in class. Well, for once his seat is just right behind me of course I would be very worried. What if he suddenly leans over and whispers a threat in my ears? What if when he walks past my seat he would glare at me? I keep thinking these whenever I heard his chair moving. I think I'm going to die young if this keeps happening. Heck! I've lost ten years of my life every time our eyes met.

"Man, Sakura why are you always tense?" Naruto had asked during self study. Ino had stopped coming over to my class by the way.

"Err…no I'm not," I lied.

"You're weird," Oh my god! I can't even fool Naruto anymore.

"Naruto, are you…are you closed with Sasuke?" I whispered to Naruto.

"Yeah. Why are we whispering?"

"Just play along Naruto. How close?"

"Are you interested in teme Sakura-chan?"

"I'm not! Just answer me,"

"Then, why are you asking about him?"

"Okay, I am interested in him. Now answer,"

"But you just say you're not," Why the hell does he have to be so damn difficult now?

"Just forget it," I give up.

"I can't forget it Sakura-chan, tell me!"

"Naruto, go back to your seat," At this point on I've quit whispering.

"No, you must tell me Sakura-chan, are you interested in _teme_ or not?" …and the stupid Naruto just had to say that out loud. Of course, to other students they just look for awhile due to Naruto's sudden raise in voice and look away again since they don't know who is this _'teme'_, however to the said _'teme' _he understands it well that only one person Naruto would call _'teme'_. Even Hinata is looking at me and blush furiously as I meet her eyes.

There must be some kind of foreign force possessing me because I suddenly find myself turning around to look at **the** Uchiha Sasuke.

He. Is. Smirking.

He's smirking…

He's smirking at me!

I'll commit suicide…

After I kill Naruto.

* * *

**Notes:**

**[1] – **_a word used by Japanese, usually said before meals_

**[2]** – _Japanese equivalent to God_

**[3] **– _Japanese equivalent to bastard_

**Hah! Finally the dreaded and cursed midterm exam comes to an end. I'm FREE finally…not quite, final is beginning to haunt me T_T.**

**Anyway, I didn't expect myself to actually finish this by today, but I did. Also, I'm ****planning**** on updating this weekly but doesn't mean I'll be updating this at a fixed date, I **_**might**_** post the date on my profile though. Once again, please no flaming, constructive critics are highly appreciated.**

**I am well aware that there are no SasuSaku moments currently despite reaching two chapters already, but there will be, so I can only asked you to be patient. **

**I'm pretty much disappointed to receive only one review though on my first chapter, but I'm still happy to find out that a few of you added this story and me to their story alert and favorites list. Thank you very much (^_^) But then again, when I think back, people gotta find out more about my story to find it worth reviewing ne? Guess, so far people finds it interesting enough, but not enough to make them reviews. So, I'll be patient XD**

**Special thanks to ****Black Alice Butterfly**** for being my first reviewer! *throws confetti***

**REVIEW makes me update**


	3. THREE

**Title:** Happily Ever After

**Genre:** Humour/ Romance

**Summary:** "This is all your fault Sasuke-kun," Sasuke snorted making the adult Haruno even madder. "How so?" Sasuke raised his brows. "Sakura didn't believes in 'Happily Ever After' anymore,"

**THREE**

----------------

**-**

**-**

**-**

-

-

I am now in the midst of carrying out "The assassinations of Uzumaki Naruto" plan. Despite the unnecessary bizarre (and lame) name all I've done up until now is throw an eraser, two really sharp pencils, a sharpener, three mechanical pencils (even my favourite ones), a ruler, a pen and a rubber band.

Result...an _'ouch'_, a _'hey!'_ and several grunts from the target...oh, and me out of stationary. Satisfaction? Not so much...

Crap! How am I gonna finished my essay now? I've only wrote like one paragraph only...dammit, I took too much time on "The assassination of Uzumaki Naruto" plan. Double crap! Kurenai sensei is collecting said essay. Don't fret, be cool. Just. Be. Cool.

Ugh! Cool is **NOT** equal to Haruno Sakura. I'm sweating and stuttering too much. Fortunately, Kurenai sensei is as sweet as she appeared to be. She kindly asked me not to worry and even believed (more like act to) my _'Naruto stole my stuff and thus I'm out of pencils and pens causing me unable to complete the essay' _excuse. Though, I have to turn it in first thing tomorrow.

_..._

Is that a snort I'm hearing? Because I'm pretty much positive that said snort came from my back...and obviously the one sitting behind me is Uchiha Sasuke.

Do not Sakura, do not turn around.

"Guess Naruto isn't the only stupid one in here," Oh my god! If only I can kill him! I can't even face him! Know what, I'm not gonna be such a coward and give him a piece of me! All I've to do is turned around and faced him! Yeah, that doesn't sound as hard.

"Know what! All Naruto did was asked me whether I'm interested in you or not which is irrelevant since NO I am NOT interested in you or whatsoever why didn't I answer back then? Because it's just stupid! It's a stupid question to answer because obviously I'm going to say NO and so you Uchiha Sasuke can stop putting up that stupidly smugly face of yours!" I know what you're thinking, so just stop. I'm more shocked than you do.

I can't believe I've just had a sudden outburst right in front of the whole classroom. Although he still had those stupidly smugly face on his... well, face... my newly founded confidence on the other hand is crumbling down and suddenly lost after that stupid outburst and me finding out everyone looking at me.

I'm screwed...

-

-

-

-

-

I think that, it's a mission of my life to screw up my own life. Perhaps it's not because I've done something bad in my past life, it's just that my life is always screwed even in my past life. If that's the case...sucks to be me.

He, Uchiha Sasuke on the other hand, is just an added excuse to make my life more screwed. Dammit! He's obviously smirking at me, even though I didn't see it I can definitely _feel_ it.

I need to vent this anger (and embarrassment) on someone... or I'll become crazy...

...and stupid...

...and pathetic.

"You're stupid," although it didn't satisfy me much to see the dumbfounded face of Naruto, I feel somehow better.

_[Hey! I need my stuff back! Oh and by the way, you're stupid]_

Yeah, I know by me doing this as in passing lame cursing notes in the middle of a lesson (Hayate sensei entered just after I told Naruto that he's stupid) is like...pathetic as in **really** pathetic but I somehow need to do it. It's the only reason why I'm still in the class and not outside running around like some maniac wailing about my pathetic life.

**[Erm...ok. By the way Sakura-chan it hurts you know when it hit me. You shouldn't throw stuff at people]**

_[That's the whole point of me throwing those stuff at you idiot! Guess what, you're still stupid!]_

**[Are you sure you're alright Sakura-chan? 'Coz, you know I can ask Hayate sensei to excuse you out you know...like maybe to the infirmary...or home...or hospital]**

_[Haruno Sakura do not, I repeat DO NOT talk to stupid people! If you still didn't get it YOU're the said stupid people! So, __**DON'T**__ talk to me]_

**[Erm...we didn't even talk in the first place...we're just passing notes]**

_[Whatever! I'm going to ignore you. Why? Because you're STUPID!]_

**[But we're still passing notes to each other and well, you're reading this Sakura-chan. That means you're not ignoring me. Also, it hurts you know...being called stupid.]**

I feel like I'm stupid-er than Naruto...maybe I should just commit suicide now.

-

-

-

-

-

"Sakura-chan!" ...and another problem of mine have risen again. Although I don't feel Ino is such a threat as I did before, it's still disturbing to see her acting all friendly with me. "Let's go hang out together," I stare suspiciously at Ino. According to past experiences if ever Ino uttered the word, _"follow me!", "let's go somewhere,"_ or anything that runs along those line I would eventually found myself in a locked secluded room...alone...

...usually in a toilet...

"I think I'm gonna pass on that,"

"Come on! I'm not gonna lock you up in some toilet or something! Can't you just trust me a bit Sakura?"well, last time I trust you, you left me in a food court all **alone** to pay for _everything_ that **you** and your-so-called friends have eaten.

Credits to Ino and her super persistent attitude, we eventually arrived at a super fancy cafe. We as in me, Ino, Hinata and Tenten...just with this setup enough to make me didn't want to trust her.

Hinata and Tenten immediately make their way to the cashier and began ordering animatedly...well, the animatedly part only applies to Tenten, Hinata placed her orders rather like normal people.

My eyes went wide at the various selections of chocolates, ice cream and cakes. They're variety kinds of dessert to select from. I love anything sweets, especially chocolates. It's been my biggest obsession since my childhood. However, I didn't really get a chance to enjoy them thoroughly though, since well my mom forbid me from buying or eating them in her presence. Gaara on the other hand, hates chocolate or anything sweets at that, Temari refused to associate with the 'woman biggest enemy' (as she called them) in fear she would gain weight, only Kankuro shares the same amount of happiness with me when it comes to chocolate.

"See anything you like?" I was immediately brought to reality as Ino appeared beside me looking at the cakes together. She had both her palm on the glass looking at the cakes dreamily. Now that I take a good look, Ino definitely have become pretty, she was cute before but now she's really pretty. Her eyelashes were long, she got fair skin that compliments her shiny blonde hair and her crystal blue eyes make the picture much more perfect…dammit! Why is it always the evil ones that's beautiful? "Earth to Sakura," I recovered from my thoughts as Ino snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"Err...I think I'm gonna pass...as in go home,"

"No! Sakura, you gotta trust me. Plus, it's my treat...oh and we have to pay first you know, so it's not like I can leave you alone here...like..." Ino paused _"last time..."_ it sounds almost like a whisper.

"Really, it's okay,"

"It's about Sasuke," I stare at her for approximately 3 seconds before deciding on which cake I want and eventually Ino paid for it.

We take a seat at a further back of the cafe, so that no one can hear us...or complain about how noisy we are. I ordered an ice cream cake and a white coffee. Tenten is all giddy as she eats her cakes, it's funny and cute at the same time of how she looks. Hinata, although a very shy person, she resembles her cousin very much in case of etiquette.

"WHAT?" I can't believe I actually scream in public, when the place is quiet nonetheless. I even spilled my coffee on my new uniform! Ino had just spoken a very absurd thing in my whole life. Even Tenten and Hinata gaped at how ridiculous Ino sounds. "That's completely **absurd**!" she wouldn't expect me to just believe all that crap did she?

"Seriously Sakura, these all crap about you unable to trust me kinda irritates me a bit now. But I guess it can't be helped seeing how partially of it is my fault,"

"Everything! Your fault is everything!"

"Excuse me, Sasuke-kun is as guilty as I am," gotta agree with her on that.

"Wait, wait, wait," looks like Tenten had already recovered from Ino's absurdity from a while ago. "Let me get this straight, you," does she really have to be that rude? She's pointing her finger at me again. "Not only bullied by Ino, but also by that _'ice cold bastard who is a piece of delicious, sexy and hot human being' _whom arrogantly called himself Uchiha Sasuke?" I am currently gaping at Tenten. "Oh stop it! Don't tell me you haven't thought of him like that," I cleared my throat to avoid that question.

But I guess it's true, despite his hateful attitude and the tormenting feeling I'm getting I can't deny the fact that he's definitely a heart-throbbing man that managed to makes my heart skip a beat just by meeting his eyes (though most them more like fear) and I find myself sometimes unconsciously staring at him, but that doesn't mean I have any feelings at him or anything. Don't judge me okay, I did say there won't be any romance sparkling between us but that doesn't mean I'm not allowed to appreciate an eye candy. You just gotta look at him, those sexy hair, tempting lips, that hot body…okay I'm going off track here so I'm gonna stop now. Point is, yeah I'm a sucker for pretty boys no matter how badass they are. Still, I'm not a masochist…and am not gonna turn into one.

"Wow! I thought he's so socially retard to actually know how to bully people," You'll be shocked at his level of bullying.

"Hello! Amnesia remember?" Ino interjected.

"But...how?" I asked, not entirely able to believe it.

"Well, you know there's this incident…his entire family got caught in a road accident right in front of his eyes. The doctor said that it's due to erm…what was it called again…post something-"

"Post-traumatic effect," I finished for her.

"Yeah that, and well it's like his brain don't wanna remember it so he ended up not,"

"How do you knew all these?" no wonder he act like he didn't know me because he really can't remember me.

"Naruto…his mother's a doctor in Konoha's GH…he kinda spilled it to me,"

I mean this is like good as in very good as in super tremendously awesome thing! Uchiha Sasuke got amnesia therefore he doesn't remember me, therefore he won't be bullying me and since I got Ino on my back (which still isn't as convincing as I make it sound) I don't really have to be scared of him anymore. Life is starting to sounds much more amazing

"Wait…then like the whole family died?" I asked out of curiosity.

"No! Who said about anyone dying? They just got heavily injured but there're very much still alive," I sigh almost chuckling. "Well, enough about Sasuke. How about you? Is your father still keeping on dying his hair every weekend?"

"He should be," I answered reluctantly wiping the stain on my uniform. Damn, this coffee stains gonna be tough to get rid of.

"He should be? What do you mean?"

"They got divorced," I heard Ino gasped a 'no way' and Tenten and Hinata looking more confused.

"But they're like…the cutest parent ever," Ino's exaggerating.

"They are?" At this point on, I kinda knew Tenten wanna pitch in and don't like it that she and Hinata were left out.

"Normal…like any other parents…no big deal,"

"But…why?" I sigh as I can see _'I don't believed it_' written all over Ino's face.

"It's not that interesting okay…can we moved on?"

"Why is your dad always dying his hair?" Although we kinda did moved on to a different topic…they're still about my parent…which I don't really wanna talk about, especially about my father.

"Coz he got this pathetically pink hair," Ino generously provided the answer rather excitedly, she even added an _'uh huh'_ as an added effect.

"You mean **that** is naturally pink?" I'm starting to think that Tenten also includes in the _'few'_ people that used to bully me. I mean, she kept on pointing finger at me which is just so rude.

"No it's not. Are you kidding?" I lied trying to make it sounds like a joke, but obviously both Tenten and Hinata don't have that much sense of humour and stare vacantly at me. Ino's the only one laughing, which doesn't feel that good at all. "Yes, it's natural," I sigh in defeat.

-

-

-

-

-

I was in my own dreamland on my way back home, of course I would considering the fact that Sasuke has amnesia therefore doesn't remember me, thus he cannot torment me since he didn't know me makes me super joyful. However, did you noticed the _'was'_? Well, cause apparently a familiar car with a familiar person leaning against the said familiar car is right in front of my house. Maybe I should hide…

Crap! He noticed me, I should run!

"Oi! She's here," oh my god! He brought someone? His underlings' maybe? Oh my god! Ino lied to me! I knew she's too good to be true! What the heck with all the amnesia crap? She's making it all up! Where's my phone? I need my damn phone! I've got to call someone, mom? No she's at work, the police? Yeah the police!

"Sakura-chaaaan…" My jaw almost dropped right to the ground as I saw a familiar blonde. Wait, it doesn't mean I can let my guard down. No, I'm not paranoid! Shesh! I'm just…taking necessary precautions.

"Naruto, hey!" I greeted not really looking away from Sasuke who isn't looking at me. You never knew, the minute you look away he would done something unthinkable.

"Sakura-chan where were you?"

"I'm with Ino,"

"Oh, anyway we're gonna go to my house now, wanna come over?" I look at Naruto with a questioning look, why would I want to go to your house? With Sasuke present nonetheless? That sound like a **really** bad setup.

"Does she really have to come?" Sasuke finally asked after being silent this whole time. I can't help but flinched in the process.

"Shut up _teme_! It's my house and it's up to me who I want to invite!"

"Then, do **I **have to go too?"

"Dude, you need to, your mom is there, she insist," all the more reason why I shouldn't be there. You see, despite Sasuke bullying we still have known each other since childhood and our parents are bound to know each other, in fact it was due to our parents friendship that I and Sasuke ended up knowing each other. So, if I go now, Sasuke's mother surely would recognize me and thus might result in Sasuke's remembering about me and us and the bullying...which sound really bad.

"I think I'll pass on that Naruto,"

"Aww, come on Sakura-chan! I promise it'll be fun!" I can't even relate fun when Uchiha Sasuke is involved. "Nee! Nee!" Ugh, no! Don't look at me like that Naruto. "You'll come right?"

What am I supposed to do when he's looking at me with such enthusiastic eyes. Plus, he's like the first person ever to talk to me. It would be rude to turn him down after all that.

It's already pretty awkward to ride in the same vehicle as Sasuke, not to mention the said vehicle is his...it become much, much more awkward. Although I now know for the fact that he didn't remember me, I still can't helped but become tense just like how I am the first time I've been in his car. Naruto on the other hand, is being Naruto as in a chatterbox. He sounds pretty excited while I on the other hand, am gulping every single minute. Dammit Sakura, you're about to commit a seriously big mistake, get out Sakura! Get the hell out of this car right this minute!

"I'm sure you're gonna like it Sakura-chan!" well...I'm not so sure. In fact I'm very sure that I'm gonna regret this.

-

-

-

-

-

Naruto's house is completely different than what I've imagined. Unlike his modest appearance and stupid attitude he turns out to be from a rich family. I haven't really paid any attention to my surroundings as I'm too worried and thinking too much how to escape the foreboding cruelty I'm about to face, but now that I've already get off from Sasuke's car, the neighbourhood sure is quiet and classy, indeed a wealthy neighbourhood.

"Come on Sakura-chan," I was immediately brought back to reality as Naruto called out for me. I gulped once and just followed Naruto not really ready to faced what I'm about to face. Sasuke on the other hand, is as calm as he always is. Tucking both his hands inside his pockets, wearing the same stupidly smugly face of his walking right beside Naruto when I'm on the other hand is trying to shrink myself stepping cautiously behind them. Somehow, seeing their backs pissed me off a bit.

"Careful or you would choke to death by a fly," I'm pretty sure I'm not gaping, no it's not because I did touched my jaw just to make sure. Okay fine! I've been absentminded as we entered Naruto's house and did touch my jaw just to make sure I'm not gaping, but I certainly am not gaping. He's a jerk and I refuse to communicate with him...and it's not because I'm afraid of him...or anything...

"Oh, welcome home Naruto," I was surprised to find a very beautiful woman reaching out for Naruto. From the looks of her she must be Naruto's mother. She got this beautiful red hair which look just so cool. Why the hell do I have this damn pink hair? "My! Who might this be?" I flinched a bit as she look at me. I somehow has develop this habit of feeling intimidated by beautiful woman.

"She's a new student at our school, Haruno Sakura,"

"Hello, erm...Uzumaki-san,"

"Oh, just call me Kushina my dear," well, I was offering her my hands for a handshake, but obviously she had better idea about gestures for first-timer meet-ers which is a hug. "...and welcome Sasuke-kun,"

"Sasuke-kun is here already?" another woman's voice alerted all of us. She looks very stunning with her black shiny hair, I haven't seen her in like twelve years and yet she's still beautiful.

"Hn," does he have to be such a jerk even to his mom? He used to go all _'mommy-ing' _before, like '_my mommy this..'_ and _'my mommy that..._' and '_my mommy is better than your mommy'_ and whatever full of crap about** his** mommy.

"Oh my god! Am I really seeing this," that's right, this is the moment. You better pray that you're still in one piece tomorrow Sakura. "I haven't seen you in ages! But I'm pretty sure it's you," I was able to manage only an awkward smile to her cupping of my face. "I can't believe it's you Sakura-chan!"

"You know her Mikoto?"

"Know her? Oh my god! She's practically my daughter!" I did **NOT **hear that.

"What?"

"I'm sorry! I'm just too excited, I mean she's a friend's daughter. I've known her since she's born!" Okay, I didn't know that, if my memory serves me better I starts knowing Sasuke since I'm two maybe...but then, I'm still a kid that time, I might have messed up the timeline.

"Yeah, nice meeting you too Mikoto-san," I finally managed to choked up, she was smiling brightly at me. Sasuke's mother has always been such an angel. She would always bring this muffin over to our house for me. Of course being a kid (and considering how my mother can't cook) I'm always excited whenever she came over.

"Yeah, when did you come back?"

"Three days ago..."

"Wow! It's been three days? Did you guys moved into your old house? How's your mother? Oh, I'm so excited to see her again,"

"No, we got a new house. Mother is good, I'm sure she'll be delighted to meet you too," Sasuke is glaring at me, he's leaning against the wall right at the corner opposite of me and he's glaring at me. That's certainly bad news.

"But, if Sasuke's mother knew Sakura...shouldn't Sakura and Sasuke knew each other too?" Why? Why does Naruto just have to be a damn calculative genius at such crucial moment like this?

"Oh my that's right, you must have been shocked since Sasuke didn't know you right?" Please say no more Sakura, you're not allowed to utter a single word out of your mouth, coz once it's opened you're going to blow it all and gets yourself killed.

"But Ino said that you guys didn't know each other," there goes Naruto...my bet is that although my life is always screwed in my past life, I'm also screwing Naruto's life with my screwed life in our past lives. So, this is sort of a revenge on his side…making my life more screwed than his.

Everyone actually stayed silent for a while…looking at me. I mean why the hell are they looking at **me?** Ino was the one that said all that crap, I didn't even agree to it.

"Well, we **did** didn't know each other right?" I finally speaks, I mean Sasuke didn't know me due to the amnesia and **I** for once didn't know the _'didn't know Sakura'_ Sasuke. So, it's not like I'm lying…I mean Ino's lying you know…

"But Mikoto-san said…" that damn Naruto can't he just play along?

"I mean…since Sasuke act like he didn't know me, I figured it's the wrong person," thank god for my genius minds. I didn't know how I did it, but I somehow able to pulled it off. However, I'm very much uncertain how am I going to pull something off about tomorrow since Sasuke is still glaring at me suspiciously. I need to transfer right away!

-

-

-

-

-

We played around a bit, eat and eventually it's time to go home. I had offered to just walk but Sasuke's mother seems to have a different agenda. She even makes me sit in front as in right beside Sasuke while she sits at the back. The atmosphere is of course as I've predict it to be,** A-W-K-W-A-R-D!**

Sasuke had dropped Mikoto first since their house is just around the neighbourhood (and the fact that Mikoto forced Sasuke to dropped her first and then send me back home) and the atmosphere is not improving one bit. It's like there's some kind of rule where you're not allowed to talk in the car. That's how suffocating the silent is currently.

"So, we know each other?" I almost yelped at the totally unexpected question. His eyes are still focused on the road looking calm while I on the other hand is acting frantic like a total idiot.

"I…guess…we do," I answered carefully since lying is out of question as the matter is already out of the box. Stupid Ino, she's the one to be blame on all this! I knew it! This is her new way of bullying me!

"Hn," why is he asking in the first place if all he's going to respond is _'hn'_? What is that supposed to mean anyway? Some kind of secret language for _'arrogant guy who thinks everyone but he, is an idiot and only love himself'_?

Fortunately, I arrived home still in one piece and well (though my mental state isn't). Mom is still not back as I noticed our driveway is still empty. I got out of the car carefully and slowly uttered the word 'thank you,' though I still don't dare to look at him in the face.

"Sakura," I jumped a bit as he called my name with his hoarse voice, it was the first time he called me ever since I came back here. I noticed for once that even though his voice had changed to a deeper and more masculine voice than how it used to be, I find myself to still be able to recognize his voice despite the changes.

"Yeah?" I turned around slowly. We stare at each other for a while and strange enough I didn't find any feelings of fear towards him like how I would feel every time I faced him. He looked at me carefully before uttering the word _'you're welcome'_ almost like whispering and entered his car and drove away. I stood there dumbfounded for like more than five minutes, it's weird to actually have a normal conversation with him (though all he did was replied to my 'thank you').

Perhaps, he'd change? I mean people say that people with amnesia tends to change their attitude or something. But, I'm not going to hope too much to it since this is Uchiha Sasuke we're talking about.

-

-

-

-

-

**Well, although I've just said that I'm planning to update this story weekly as in once a week in my notes in chapter two, I'm behind by a week on this chapter. It's just that last week have been really busy, there's some kind of festival/ carnival or whatever you may call it and I'm part of the committee. So, all I can say is I'm sorry.**

**Oh! and I'm really, really, REALLY happy with the reviews I'm receiving! In fact I'm super happy to see that my story is well-received! Thanks for reviewing! I love you all! Though there're only six reviews so far I don't care! I'm still HAPPY! That being said, I'm a sucker for reviews. So...**

**REVIEW makes me update**


End file.
